powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Primator
Character History Created by Lord Zedd from Zack's white gorilla suit, Primator was a white baboon/ape monster that had the ability to shape shift into any of the Power Rangers, in both their Ranger forms and as normal teenagers, although seeing his reflection would dispel the illusion and force him to revert to his normal form. He attacked Alpha 5 in a failed attempt to infiltrate the Command Center, then battled the Power Rangers, completely overwhelming them with his strength & shape shifting powers. Besides his ability to transform, Primator could also fire white lightning bolts from his hands, as well as some type of unseen blast from his head. When disguised as the Red Ranger, Primator could fire explosive laser beams from the tyrannosaurus eyes of the helmet. Lastly, Primator could teleport & was armed with a lance (that appeared to be brittle, as it was broken twice). With Zordon's help, the Rangers figured out that having Primator see himself in reflective surfaces would revert him to his true form. Grown to giant size by Lord Zedd, Primator fought the Thunder Megazord & Dragonzord, mostly focusing on the Dragonzord, but was destroyed by what appeared to be a surprise attack using the Thunder Saber, because the monster, tougher than it appeared to be initially (demonstrated when overpowering the Rangers after they cornered him and later the Dragonzord), may not have given them the time to power up the Thunder Saber otherwise. He was later resurrected in "Zedd's Monster Mash" due to being one of Zedd's favorite monsters in the graveyard of Doomstone. He briefly fights with the White, Blue and Pink Rangers, but after being kicked to the ground by Pink Ranger, he did not get back up to fight. In other media Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug This was a complete overhaul, in book form , of Alpha's Magical Christmas. While the Rangers were away at the North Pole, Lord Zedd recreated Primator to impersonate them, deceiving the populace of Angel Grove. Using his shapeshifting ability, he stole the children's Christmas presents across the city, framing the Rangers. When the Rangers arrived back in Angel Grove, he utilized his tactics to confuse the Rangers, until Tommy tricked him into reverting to his true form. Seeing the Rangers' return, Zedd sent down a beam of magic, forcing him to grow. He proved himself to be too powerful for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Thunderzord Assault Team, and Tigerzord, forcing the Rangers to use the Mega Tigerzord to defeat him once and for all. Personality to be added Modus and Arsenal - Ranger disguises= - Black Ranger= - Blue Ranger= - Yellow Ranger= - Pink Ranger= - Green Ranger= - White Ranger= }} }} Behind the Scenes *Primator comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Primator was originally intended to have been destroyed by the Ultrazord. *The Primator costume was later used for the Snow Monster in "Storybook Rangers". Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters